Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information handling systems. More specifically, embodiments of the invention relate to a workflow to distribute content across a plurality of social media platforms.
Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
The widespread availability of such information handling systems has been instrumental in the adoption of social media into the mainstream of everyday life. Social media commonly refers to the use of web-based technologies for the creation and exchange of user-generated content for social interaction. Twitter is an example of such a social media platform where users from across the world come together to engage in live, public or professional conversations. Advertisers can participate in these conversations by connecting with users that have diverse backgrounds and interests. Social media platforms provide an effective means of sharing thoughts and views.
It is known to communicate with groups of users via a social media platform which delivers short messages. As an example, Twitter® has become an increasingly popular platform for delivering short messages to an associated group of users. With a social media platform, short message identification is often accomplished via a short message tag identifier. In certain social media platforms, this short message tag identification is accomplished using metadata such as tag data (e.g., identified as #tag (pronounced “hashtag”)).
A weblog (also referred to as a blog) is a discussion or informational site published on the world wide web (Web) which includes a plurality of discrete entries (referred to as posts) which are typically displayed in reverse chronological order (i.e., the most recent post appears first). A blog provides users with an opportunity to generate focused content for customers. Blogs are important to many social media platforms as the blogs provide much of the content within the social media platform. While a business might participate in a plurality of social media platforms, the source of the content used remains with the originator such as the blog author which in many cases may be company web sites.
It is known to post outbound links directly in blog articles which can drive traffic to specific landing pages of a company website. Content such as blogs, videos, whitepapers, technical bulletins and press releases contribute towards Search Engine Optimization (SEO) factors for any products. Fresh content can also be important increase the likelihood of a search result hit when a potential customer performs a web search. Blogging regularly, provides the information about the business, related industry or specific products and naturally increases the value for searched keywords. Content which includes keywords and topics on a web site are often used by search engines to associate content with searched keywords and thus can promote the information across users. Consistent blogging can provide search engines fresh and new content to guide and create opportunities to associate keywords and tag identifiers to increase visibility on search engine results pages (SERPs). Blogging also allows a company to connect with site visitors and gain valuable insight into customer's desires by answering their questions.
It is desirable to encourage customers to link to a company's content, to tweet the content, or to email the content to others. However, usage and criteria for forwarding the content can vary from platform to platform. Similarly, the audience, geographic, and reach to the customer varies from platform to platform. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a solution where content (such as blog posted on organization sites) can tweet or post the edited information automatically with tag identifiers (#tags), influencers, links, channels, and images over a plurality of social media platforms.